


Little Things

by team_allen



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning...as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own or know them...wish I did!  
> Un-beta'd...all mistakes are my own.

"DADDY! DADDY! WAKE UP! SANTA'S BEEN! SANTA'S BEEN!" Shrieked Leah, at what was a decibel Ste thought, and hoped, she'd have grown out of by now.

"YEAHHH! COME ON DADDY! SANTAAAAA!" Joined in Lucas, even louder.

Ste grunted in response and tried to bury his head deeper into his pillow, but he knew he was losing the battle when he felt the bed dip and two small pairs of feet start to jump on him.

"DADDDYYYY! COME OOOONNNNNN!"

He prised one eye open and glanced at the clock beside him, 7:15am glared back at him in bright red digits. He flicked on the bedside lamp and twisted over to face Brendan's side of the bed to find it empty. He sat up and blinked as he eyes adjusted to the light and turned back to see the excited faces of Leah and Lucas staring back at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted,

"Tell ye what you two," Ste heard as Brendan entered the room and swiftly picked up both Leah and Lucas in one sweeping motion. "Why don't we go make Daddy some breakfast while he gets dressed and then we'll see what Sante Claus has left?"

"Yeahhhhh!" They said in unison, as Brendan gave them both a small kiss on the head before he put them down and they ran out of the room.

Ste rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Brendan sat on the bed,

"About time you woke up," he said and leaned forward to kiss Ste.

"How long have you been awake?" Ste asked, taking one of Brendan's hands in his own.

"Since about six," Brendan replied. "I got up to pee, and they were already awake, sitting in front of the tree…staring at it."

"You shoulda made them go back to bed," Ste said.

"Oh, I tried, but Leah gave me that puppy dog look…plus, it's Christmas," Brendan said with a smile. "So, we watched cartoons for a bit."

Ste couldn't help, but smile at the image. "Have they eaten?"

"Toast and chocolate spread," Brendan said with a nod. "I reasoned with them; they wanted just chocolate, so we agreed on that. That's okay right? I know you usually give them different, but it's Christmas and…"

Brendan started babbling, and Ste cut him off with a firm kiss.

"Chocolate spread is fine," Ste said when they broke apart. "Even if it's not Christmas."

He stroked his thumb across Brendan's hand as he spoke and looked at Brendan; their eyes met automatically neither of them breaking the contact.

"Dadddyyyyyyy! Come oooooooon!" Came Leah's voice. "Its breakfast and present time!"

They both turned to look at the door where Leah was stood, hands on hips.

"Coming princess," Ste said with a smile.

"Good. Me, Lucas and Brendan have already had breakfast, so we're all waiting for you!"

"Well, I better not keep my three favourite people waiting now!" Ste said and gripped onto Brendan's hand tighter.

"Good! Because Santa left you presents too!" she said, and ran off shouting to Lucas that Daddy was _finally_ getting up.

They both looked at each other and grinned,

"Merry Christmas, Brendan."

"Merry Christmas, Steven."


End file.
